Sweetkit
Sweetkit is a ginger-brown she-cat with dark tabby markings around her face and golden eyes. Personality Sweetkit is, as you'd expect from her name, is a very sweet she-cat. She has an easy kindness about her that tends to pull others into her orbit, always extending a smile, an offer to help, and the possibility of friendship to each and every new cat she meets. She's patient with shy cats, but has more than enough energy to keep up with louder and rowdier individuals, too. Her earnest enthusiasm to interact with others and make friends is generally quite endearing, and allows her to form connections with even the shyest or grumpiest of cats. She isn't very loud herself, and actually tends to be a little on the quieter side, and can even come off as a bit timid, never wanting to offend or inconvenience anyone in any way, and always immediately becoming mortified and wracked with guilt if she hurts someone on accident. She is a very sympathetic and sensitive cat on top of this, easily able to mentally put herself in others' positions and empathize with their feelings, and while this makes her pretty good at reading others, it does occasionally take its toll, as she can wind up getting upset right along with other cats and carry others' troubles on her shoulders along with her own. She will develop a good sense of emotional intelligence as she grows due to her sympathy, able to figure out others' motivations or feelings through observation, even if it affects her mood or mental state negatively. She does her best to maintain an optimistic viewpoint even when things are upsetting, stressful, or dire. Her optimism and energy make her rather courageous, willing to take chances and face any challenges that come her way, even if the prospect might make her nervous at first. She has a little bit of a mischievous, cheeky streak, finding enjoyment in jokes and evading watchful eyes, and even in impressions or playful spats, though she herself wouldn't engage in them unless she's very comfortable, out of fear of offending someone. She's incredibly loyal, and would never even think of doing anything that could hurt her Clan, so she's not too big of a rule-breaker even if she does cause mischief from time to time. Despite her general niceness and sensitivity, however, she can make others wary of approaching her at times because her resting expression isn't very welcoming. She tends to appear very serious or even angry when she's by herself and lost in her own thoughts, and not otherwise engaged with others to animate her expressions. Her face reverts back to this state when she falls deep into thought, as well, which can sometimes come across as her getting upset in the middle of conversations, even though that's very rarely the case. She does genuinely have a bit of a resentful side to her, capable of holding deep grudges for long periods of time if someone manages to do something that would actually provoke her anger, which would prompt her to be distant, crass, and cold, though she would mostly just try to avoid that cat. She will find later in life that she is a swift and efficient fighter, capable of keeping a level head no matter how gruesome her surroundings, and with good instincts and intuition to help her defeat larger or stronger opponents. She has some deeply-rooted self-image issues connected to all of these traits, however; she doesn't like her own face much, unable to accept it if anyone ever tells her she's pretty, and feels that no one will like her if she doesn't have a smile on her face. She doesn't like feeling angry or resentful, considering them "ugly" emotions, and tends to bottle those up rather than deal with them directly, leading her to have a hard time processing certain feelings.